


The Ceremonial Robes of Camelot

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Camelot, Canon Era, Closeted Character, Confessions, Feels, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes of series 1, episode 4: The Poisoned Chalice. In our version, Merlin has a different way of saving Arthur's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ceremonial Robes of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

Arthur was standing in his chambers, useless as usual. He had given Merlin clothes to wash for the banquet tonight and was staring out his window, shirtless. Honestly, Merlin tried not to stare. The prince of Camelot hardly wore a shirt; it drove Merlin mad. Arthur’s clothes in hand, Merlin waited for Arthur to give another command, but he just gawked out his window, his back toward Merlin.

“When's the last time these were cleaned?” Merlin blurted as he accidentally sniffed the clothes in hand.

Arthur didn’t turn around, but he chuckled affectionately. “Last year some time. Before the Feast of Beltane.”

“Did it end in a food fight?” The stench was so foul Merlin thought his nose would burn off.

“Don't all feasts?” This prince was chipper and a bit condescending. As he always was when he thought he was being funny. Now facing Merlin, Arthur had a grin on his face that could only be described as lovingly antagonizing.

Merlin dropped the garments to the floor. “I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me.”

“Not after tonight, they won't be.” Arthur moved and picked up the clothes, and threw them in Merlin’s wash bin.

“I'm going to be at the banquet?” Merlin said stupidly, watching Arthur actually help him with a chore.

“Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons.” Merlin’s smile disappeared as he realized Arthur was being facetious. “Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?”

“Won't this do?” Merlin gestured to his servant’s clothes. He knew the answer, but it was humorous to watch Arthur react to his feigned stupidity.

Arthur laughed as he moved behind his changing screen. “No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot.” His voice was muffled a bit, as if he was rummaging through a chest for something.

Arthur finally emerged, holding up the most hideous of clothing. It was a red smock with the Camelot emblem on it, but in his other hand was a hat with extravagant ugly feathers coming out of the top. “You can't be serious.” But Arthur just nodded and did his best to hold back another burst of laughter. He was enjoying this too much.

 

-~-

 

Merlin’s face when Arthur held up the ceremonial robes was priceless. Well worth the joke. Though the robes were not actually official, or even relevant to this particular banquet, Arthur wanted desperately to see Merlin looking ridiculous in the outfit. Arthur was certain he would look perfectly adorable. Plus, Merlin would hate it, which would be entirely too hilarious not to pass up. Arthur proffered the clothes to his servant again. Merlin rolled his eyes and snatched the garments from Arthur’s hands. He put them with the other clothing in his bin, and took them with him out the door.

As soon as the door closed Arthur let out a small chuckle. He couldn’t help it; every time he was with Merlin he just wanted to see Merlin make that face. The face that said: “I hate you so much Arthur Pendragon, but I don’t really hate you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” Maybe it didn’t say all that, but Arthur loved the face nonetheless.

 

-~-

 

Merlin walked into the banquet hall and - he should have expected this - none of the other servants were wearing the “ceremonial robes of Camelot”. Gwen caught his eye first and began laughing uncontrollably. She had every right to; Merlin looked absurd. He scanned the room to scowl at Arthur, but when he found the prince he could only shake his head and do his best not to smile back. Arthur was grinning a knowing grin that said he was not sorry for the joke he had played on Merlin. Of course he wasn’t. Though Merlin had to laugh at himself for falling for it.

 

-~-

 

Just as Arthur thought, Merlin looked catastrophically precious. The huge feathers fell over his face and the hat pushed his ears out further than they normally stood. The shoulder pads made him look smaller than normal, which may have been the most alluring aspect of it all. He was standing at the entrance, and though Arthur should have continued his conversation with the knights he was with, he ignored them and made his way to his servant.

“Merlin, don’t you look foolish?” He clenched his jaw, hoping he wouldn’t break first.

Merlin grimaced. “I look amazing,” he chirped proudly.

“Yes, you do,” Arthur whispered accidentally. They both froze for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes, both saying something in that look. Something that had been unspoken since they met. Something that had been known to both, just undefined. The room was still around them.

Then Arthur cleared his throat. “I should get back to the festivities.”

“Yes, you should.”

 

-~-

 

The banquet went smoothly for the remainder of the night. Merlin was successful in avoiding Arthur. Occasionally they would have similar awkward moments, such as the one they had tonight, but they would avoid each other for some time till it faded. So, as usual, they remained apart till things became less awkward.

The party was winding down, and Merlin began looking for Arthur to follow him back to his chambers for the night, but the prince was gone. Merlin searched the entire hall and concluded that Arthur had already turned in for the night without retrieving him first. It wasn’t entirely out of place, but Merlin found he was a bit disappointed by this.

Merlin walked hesitantly back to Arthur’s chambers. He almost went back to the party, just to double check, but he knew that Arthur was most likely in his room. He suddenly felt nervous as he ascended the stairs. There was nothing to be nervous about, but Merlin had a hard time shaking the feeling. Now at the door, Merlin’s nerves were raging, but all he could do was open it.

Arthur was on his bed, shirtless. Of course he was. His back was to the door and his head was down, resting in his hands. “Arthur?” Merlin squeaked.

“Come in, Merlin.” Arthur stood and turned to face Merlin. His cheeks were red from where his hands were resting. He looked a bit despondent and tired.

“You left the banquet early,” Merlin ventured, doing his best to not make the situation more odd than it already was.

Arthur took a deep breath and moved his arms as if shaking off something. “I did. It was boring.” Whatever had been on his mind when Merlin entered the room was no longer bothering him. Without missing a beat, Arthur snached Merlin’s hat and raised an eyebrow. “This thing is so…” He met Merlin’s eyes. “So…” He waited for something.

Again, there was a pause as they both waited for the other to move, just as they had earlier tonight. Arthur had the hat in his hands still, finally he broke and looked down at it. “Laughable?” Merlin said, finishing Arthur’s sentence that had long faded into the silence that followed.

“Yeah,” Arthur laughed, as if proving the accuracy of Merlin’s word choice. “The whole outfit looks absurd.”

“I can’t believe you made me wear it.” The only response Merlin received was another laugh from the prince. “Seriously, Arthur. Why was I the only one in these robes?”

Arthur shrugged innocently. “Because it was funny.” He started to walk away, but after only a few steps, he paused again. “And I wanted to see how you would look in it.”

Merlin chuckled and began to pick up some clothes that were left on the floor. “I bet.”

“What?” Arthur turned to Merlin, something in his eyes was asking Merlin a deeper question. A question Merlin knew he had the answer to.

“I am just saying that I am not surprised that you would do something like this simply for your own satisfaction.”

 

-~-

 

Arthur was surprised by Merlin’s words. He was actually surprised by how his words made Arthur feel. “Am I that selfish?”

“No.” Merlin stopped picking up the clothes and faced Arthur again. Without the hat, it was a bit less ridiculous, but Arthur still found him so endearing wearing those robes. “You just like to jest with me.”

“It’s true.” Arthur took the few steps to Merlin. They were close now, too close, but neither moved. “I’d do anything to make you look this foolish.”

“I know.”

Arthur was breathing heavy. He looked down at his servant and wondered if Merlin was thinking the same thing he was. He was certain he was, it was just a matter of who would break first. “The banquet is over Merlin. You may remove the robes.”

“May I?” Merlin cooed as he reached for the top button. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s. He didn’t exactly know why. He wanted to help Merlin, but all this action did was stop him. The room felt abruptly empty. All that remained was the man in front of him. Arthur looked at Merlin, unmoving, till finally Merlin pulled Arthur’s head toward him and kissed him.

As soon as Merlin pulled away, Arthur felt himself eager for more. It was like something in him was suddenly awakened, something that had always been there, just dormant. He pulled Merlin in again and this time it was a long while before either let up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the realization that the show never specifies whether the "ceremonial robes of Camelot" are really a joke Arthur plays on Merlin or not.


End file.
